


Fifty Themes: Johto

by Bespectacled_Panda



Series: Fifty Themes: Pokemon Special [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Panda/pseuds/Bespectacled_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty snippets about the Johto Dex holders, inspired by fifty one-word prompts. Some shipping, though it isn't the focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Themes: Johto

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts found here: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

**51\. Troubling Thoughts**

Sometimes, Silver would just glare into space, and Crys and Gold would watch him worriedly. They both wondered what he was thinking, but they were also both afraid to ask.

 

**52\. Stirring of the Wind**

Crystal loved those days in the fall when she could take out her ponytails and let her hair blow about in the wind.

 

**53\. Future**

Silver often wondered what his future held, what with the people he hung out with and all, but sometimes, he found he didn't care.

 

**54\. Health and Healing**

“Crys, you need to rest!”

 

“Since when are you a doctor? I have several papers to write for Professor Oak!”

 

“Yeah, well those will have to wait.”

 

**55\. Separation**

“I wish you didn't have to go to Sinnoh.”

“I know, but I’ll only be there for a month.”

 

“And Silver’s going to Unova…”

 

“I know. But you’ll be fine, Gold. You have friends.”

 

“Yeah, but none are like you two.”

 

**56\. Everything For You**

Crys would do everything for Silver, but she would do everything plus one for Gold.

 

**57\. Slow Down**

To Crys and Silver, Gold always went too fast, but Gold wasn't the type to ever slow down.

 

**58\. Heartfelt Apology**

Silver never thought he would receive an apology from Gold of all people, but what surprised him more is that he accepted it.

 

**59\. Challenged**

“Blue, why do Silver and Gold fight?”

 

“One thing I've learned is that men challenge each other for a woman, much like wild animals.”

 

**60\. Exhaustion**

“How can you be tired?! You did nothing today!”

 

“Maybe I’m just awesome.”

In response to this, Crys and Silver both snorted.

 

**61\. Accuracy**

“Do you ever miss when you kick a Pokeball?”

 

“Of course I do. Just not when anybody’s looking.”

 

**62\. Irregular Orbit**

If Gold were a planet, he would have an orbit that went all over the place. Privately, Crys and Silver agreed that this made everything more interesting.

 

**63\. Cold Embrace**

Occasionally, in the winter, Silver would stand outside at midnight and let the glow of the moon envelope him, and the cold wind rush around him.

 

**64\. Frost**

“Crys, wake up! It snowed!”

 

“How did you get into my house?! Get the hell out, or I’ll file a restraining order!”

 

**65\. A Moment in Time**

The reason Crys took up scrapbooking as a hobby was because she didn't want to forget a single moment of her life.

 

**66\. Dangerous Territory**

Gold should’ve known that ~~talking to~~ ~~suggesting to~~ forcing Silver to get a girlfriend was dangerous territory, but he didn't.

 

**67\. Boundaries**

There were things that they didn't ask each other, like about Silver’s past. Everyone has boundaries, so why should they be any different?

 

**68\. Unsettling Revelations**

_I think I like him_ , Crys realized with a start. _But how can that be?_

 

**69\. Shattered**

“They left already? B-but…I didn't get to say goodbye…”

 

**70\. Bitter Silence**

Gold had said the wrong thing (again), and Crys wasn't meeting his eyes. Silver was glaring at him. Gold almost wished that they would yell. It would be better than the long silence that hung between them.

 

**71\. The True You**

Silver wasn't as tough as he acted; he had feelings too. But he would tell no one.

 

**72\. Pretense**

“Silver and I are both…busy!” Crys lied. In truth, Professor Oak had given her the entire day off, and Silver didn't have anything to do, but Gold didn't need to know that.

 

**73\. Patience**

“Is the train here yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“How about now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Now?”

 

“For the love of Arceus, Gold! Shut up!”

 

**74\. Midnight**

“Silver, what time is it?”

 

“Midnight.”

 

“And she’s still not back yet?”

 

“She has a lot of work to do. You can stop worrying about her. She can take care of herself.”

 

“I’m not worried about her!”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Go to bed.”

 

**75\. Shadows**

A shadow fell across his face, hiding his eyes, as he told the two others the bad news.

 

**76\. Summer Haze**

“I've always heard that summers in Hoenn were bad, but this is ridiculous,” Gold said.

 

“Eh, shut up, senior,” Sapphire said. “S’ not that bad!”

 

**77\. Memories**

“Remember when I first met you two?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You called me prissy! Isn't that ridiculous?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“…That was a rhetorical question, Gold…”

 

**78\. Change in the Weather**

Per a suggestion from Blue, Silver was trying to be nice (er). Upon seeing his “new and improved” attitude, Crys swore off caffeine, saying it made her delusional, and Gold was actually stunned speechless for once.

 

“Is this seriously a shocking change? Am I usually _that_ unfriendly?”

 

“…”

 

“...Guys?”

 

**79\. Illogical**

“How could you possibly think that I would like to be woken up at three in the effing morning?!”

 

**80\. Only Human**

“…Am I a bad person?”

 

“You’re only human, Gold.”

 

**81\. A Place to Belong**

All three of them had tried to go elsewhere, but they found that they kept returning to Johto—and each other.

 

**82\. Advantage**

“That’s not fair! You had the type advantage!”

 

“Whatever, loser.”

 

**83\. Breakfast**

Gold once tried to make them breakfast, but he ended up making something that was completely inedible. Crys and Silver just looked at each other like _Well, at least he tried._

 

**84\. Echoes**

**“** Gold? Crystal?”

 

His voice echoed back to him. Silver shivered, though the cave was almost sweltering.

 

**85\. Falling**

Crys imagined that her mother’s arms would break her fall and hold her tight, but there was only the cold, hard ground and Death himself to catch her.

 

**86\. Picking up the Pieces**

A smart person once told him that, even after tragedy, it was his choice if he mourned forever or moved on, so two months after his mother died, Gold started to pick up the pieces of his world.

 

**87\. Gunshot**

It echoed through the empty air. The still-smoking gun fell to the ground, landing on top of the body. Silver was afraid to move, so he stood like a statue, waiting.

 

**88\. Possession**

“You don’t own her!”

 

“Neither do you.”

 

“She likes me better!”

 

“Yeah, and pigs fly. What’s your problem, anyway?”

 

“That you’re strutting around like she’s yours, asshole!”

“Excuse me. I’m _nobody’s_ but my own, Gold.”

 

“C-Crys! Er…I was…”

 

**89\. Twilight**

“Do you think Crys likes me, Silver?”

 

“I think she hates you.”

 

“Oh. Still a better love story than Twilight, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“…Never mind…”

 

**90\. Nowhere and Nothing**

Gold answered his phone, only to hear Crys scream, “Where are you and what the heck are you doing?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”

 

“Nowhere and nothing.”

 

“You—I—JUST GET OVER HERE!”

 

**91\. Answers**

Part of the reason Silver was often quiet was because there were too many answers to every question.

 

**92\. Innocence**

Silver was rather pessimistic because, years ago, while all the other children his age were being innocent and optimistic about the world, he was kidnapped and forced to train under an evil masked man.

 

**93\. Simplicity**

As the two boys found, when Crys was stressed out, even the simplest of things calmed her down.

 

**94\. Reality**

“You’re always living in your stupid little world! You need to come back to reality!”

 

“Reality is the one thing that can truly scare me.”

 

**95\. Acceptance**

“Eventually, Platinum, you will learn that Gold is Gold, and nothing will change that.”

 

“…For better or for worse, I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, probably the latter.”

 

**96\. Lesson**

“Lesson One: How not to be an annoying pervert.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that this isn't what Crys meant…”

 

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

 

**97\. Enthusiasm**

Only Crys was excited to go to an all day conference on new discoveries about Pokemon in Unova.

 

**98\. Game**

“How about we play Monopoly?”

 

“How about we don’t?”

 

**99\. Friendship**

“Even though you two can annoy me, you’re still my best friends.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“I’m serious, Gold!”

 

“…I know.”

 

**100\. Endings**

“Everyone dies eventually, you know.”

 

“But were not dead yet!”

 

“I read a poem once, and part of it went like this: “ _Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”_

“That’s my kind of poem. I’m not going without a fight.”

 

“We know.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“…Nothing…”

 

“You two will never change, will you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good. I love you guys the way you are.”


End file.
